Adrenaline and Oxytocin
by Chicka1833
Summary: An old fic I wrote awhile ago, thought I might as well post it. fem!JimxScotty. Before you hate on this, I know it's not the most popular ship, but it's one I fell in love with. Sorry if it's not quite in character, but like I said, I wrote this awhile ago.


_**Adrenaline and Oxytocin**_

 __Jim shakily stood, looking around the room and assessing. Okay. So what she did could have been a little dumb, but it was brilliant. And everyone appeared to be alive. Injured, but alive. That was all that mattered to her.  
"Jim!" She heard Bones call, and she looked at him as he came over, immediately pulling her in his arms, before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, "That was the dumbest thing you could do, for God's sake, man!" He yelled. She smiled. She knew that meant he was worried about her.  
"Glad to see you too, Bones." She looked around again, before looking at the man she had shot. With something basically like a giant laser. That sent her across the room. She probably broke a few ribs, they hurt like a bitch. But Hey, the damn... creature, wouldn't stop. And he was hurting crew member after crew member. And now he knew that you don't fuck with Captain Kirk's crew.  
Spock walked over, "Captain, while I am thankful for the fact that he is no longer attacking our crew, I must say that was quite unexpected. As per usual." He said, hands behind his back.  
Jim grinned, "Thanks, Spock." She said, taking the compliment. Jim looked to Bones, "Let's go make sure everyone is alright. Hopefully no severe injuries that will be too awful to treat."  
Bones immediately was off, and she glanced at Spock before they split to go check out the other crew members. She wish they could have made friends with that creature, to find out about it. But it was so hostile. She wondered maybe if she could have another chance sometime with this planet. Oh well. It wasn't worth fretting over now, anyway. With a mental shrug, she slowly went to different members, asking how they were. Chekov was pretty well bruised and had a split lip, but he grinned and said that he was just fine. Jamie moved on. Uhura was alright. Seemed to have a concussion, from being tossed, but nothing broken. Jamie was about to check on Cupcake, when she saw the hand beneath the rubble of the forest. "Shit!" She said, running over, pulling off the tree branches. After a little bit, she revealed Scotty's face, bruised and bloodied. He looked at her, coughed a little. "Captain. I think I migh' have a wee problem. I cannae move." He said with a small grin, "But yer blastin' looked awfully good, lassie." He muttered after a little while. Jim laughed a little, pulling the rest of the tree branches off of him. Scotty groaned when she pulled them off his legs, "Jamie? " he asked.  
Jim looked at him. Normally people didn't call her by the full name. "Yes, Montgomery? " she asked back, sitting down beside him. He smiled at her. "I almost died, ye know. But, I cannae leave my Captain and my ship alone." Jim smiled a little, and he cleared his throat. "Ye wanna know my thoughts, lassie?" Jamie tilted her head, giving a small nod. "I thought about... well. I didnae ever think I'd be the one to say this, but... I thought about ye while I was layin' there. About how when we met, all I could remember was yer eyes and how fierce they were. Yer a very pretty lass. I wish I would've told ye sooner, but I didnae think I had a chance with ye. Still don't. But I didnae want to go without telling ye." He rambled anxiously, looking at her.  
Jim felt herself flush a little, and she saw Bones starting to walk over to them. "Mr Scotty, I believe we will need to continue this conversation later." She said. Before he started to say something, she leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. "Alright?"  
Scotty nodded a little, staring at her like she was crazy. He wasn't expecting a kiss, he was expecting her to laugh and shrug it off.  
Bones eyed her a moment, before running a scanner over Scotty. "Looks like he broke his fibula, he'll have to be carried or helped along to medbay. He has the more worse sustaining injuries." Jim nodded, "Alright. Help me get him up." She said, pulling him up slowly to a sitting position.  
Scotty groaned a little as they stood up, and he hobbled along with them until they were beamed up. After a few seconds to give him a break, they made their way to medbay. Jim wanted to stay to keep tabs on everyone, but as Captain she had other duties to perform.

-Page Break-

It had been a few weeks since the Chyxamthi, apparently the creatures name, attacked the crew of Enterprise. Everyone was completely healed up except Scotty, who still had a slight limp. They had been having a few engineering trouble, and Jim was bored, so she sauntered her way over to engineering, and slid underneath a few ship parts, scaring Scotty with a, "Hello."  
Scotty gave a small jump, groaning when he hit his head. "Lassie, You cannae give no warnin' like that, ye'll hurt someone." He scolded lightly.  
Jim smiled, before pointing. "The problem is with the energy core, something is cutting off the return energy route."  
Scotty frowned, nodding. "The only problem Captain is that I can't figure out what causing the blockage. Near everythin' is working perfectly."  
Jim grinned a little bit, before scooting closer to him. She removed a magnet that he couldn't see, before kissing his cheek. "Sorry, I was bored. I like visiting a certain engineer, It's a little less boring." She said sliding out, leaving him flustered and sputtering a moment. He finally slid out after her, "Now ye wait a moment, ye can't just sabotage my ship because yer bored, lassie." He harrumphed, looking at her. She grinned a secretive grin, "Well, I can. So I did." She teased, leaning back against the pipe.  
They used to sit down here and talk about engineering, thinking up some bat crazy ideas and formulas, new ways to do things. She hadn't been able to come down much, lately. Jamie looked at Scotty, "You know, the other engineers seem a little... well. They get a bit jumpy when I go near the reactor core. Like they think I'm going to jump in again." Jamie pulled her knees up to her face, resting her chin on them. "Everyone acts like I thought nothing of it, but really, I was so scared, Scotty. And I really am sorry for knocking you out, but I had to protect you. I had to protect my crew. No matter what you all had to live, you're my family." Jamie looked at him, staring at her in contemplation, before burying her face.  
Scotty moved beside her, awkwardly putting his arm around her. "I still hate ye for that. I was worried sick. Then you didnae act like anything happen. I was mad at ye, until Doctor McCoy told me that ye were having troubles, lass." He said.  
Jim smiled a little, leaning into him. "Scotty..." she said, looking up at him. "What you said. I mean. Did you mean it?"  
Scotty looked at her without hesitation, "I meant every wee word, Jamie." He answered, his ears a bit red.  
Jim hummed a bit, "Good." Was all she said, not sure how to further the conversation.  
"I do believe, Captain, that I have a few equations for us ta work out." He said, looking at her. She raised a brow, urging him silently to continue. "Aye. Well, They're private equations, and I was thinking ye'd be the lass ta help." He rose a brow at her, "I was wonderin' if the Enterprise somehow changed how well we can or cannae hold our liquor." He told her.  
Jim instantly laughed, giving him a small nod. "We'll have to find out later, Mr. Scotty." Jim looked at her PADD, having received a message. "I've got to go approve something. I'll see you later." She said, standing up. She turned to him and winked, before leaving.  
Scotty was about to smile when Keenser walked up to him, motioning to Jim. "Don't ye even say anything, Keens." He said with a huff, getting back to work.

-Page Break-

Jim had changed out of her Captain's uniform, and began to head towards Scotty's room. Her hair was in a messy ponytail as usually, and she wore her favorite pair of skinny jeans, along with a comfortable hoodie and a tank top. Sure, maybe not the sexiest thing, but it was comfortable, and usually what she wore whenever she was hanging out with some members after her shifts.  
She entered the override code to his room like she normally would, and stared as the door closed behind her. She walked in on him in only his pants, shirt in his hands as he stared at her, his face immediately going a bit red. Without sipping a heart beat, she smirked. "You should've told me you looked so good without a shirt, I would have made a shirtless day on the Enterprise." She joked, sitting down on his bed. He slipped the shirt on, looking at her, "Didnae think you'd be ready so soon, Jim." He muttered a bit. Jim just shrugged, laying on his bed. "I was invited to drink, I'm pretty sure most people would go a little faster for that." She hummed.  
He have an amused chuckle, before pulling out an honest to god bottle of Scottish liquor. She immediately perked up, "Let's get this started." She said with a grin, before looking to him. "We have to have one drink before we talk about anything serious. It'll... it'll help." She answered.  
Scotty gave a small nod of agreement, "Alright, lassie." He answered. He grabbed two glasses answer filled them up halfway.  
After a few minutes, Jim felt a little more relaxed. They were talking about all the different pieces in their babies engine, and what should he done if different scenarios. Scotty looked to Jim, sighing, "Lassie... Jim. I really like ye. And I want to date ye."  
Jim frowned, looking at him. "I'm terrible at relationships. I fuck everything up almost all the time. I'm known as a Captain who sleeps around."  
Scotty shrugged, "I didnae care what the others think of ye when I met ye, and certainly not now. Yer absolutely remarkable." He said, sipping on his drink.  
Jamie looked away, staring at his wall. Pictures of his family clumsily taped on. She liked Scotty. She knew she did. But she Also valued their friendship. She didn't want to mess that up.  
"I can hear the wheels a turnin' in yer head, ye better stop over thinking, Jim. What do ye want to do?"  
Jim frowned. What did she want to do? "I'm willing to try this. To try us." She said after a moment. She sat up and scooted over, laying her head on his lap as she lie on his bed. "'M tired, Scotty." She said with a small yawn, stretching her arms and feet out, making sure not to accidentally hit Scotty.

Scotty gave a small amused chuckle and smile, petting her hair a bit. "Tell ye what, just stay the night here and in the mornin' we'll get ye prim and proper for yer job, Captain." He said, sliding out form beneath her, nudging her to stand up.

Jim did so, rubbing her eyes a little, "'M never prim and proper. That's Spock's job." She muttered a little.

Scotty pulled the sheets back, before dimming the lights so you could just barely make everything out. "Come on, let's get comfy, lass. You need the sleep." He said, knowing she had been pulling several all nighters lately on papers.

Jim gave a small nod, crawling into the bed, laying down besides Scotty. It was almost strange, he was one of the first people to say she could just sleep with him, without having to _sleep_ with him. It was actually really nice, not having to be that way for a night. Hell, she loved sex, there's no doubt there, but it was nice not being expected to put out on the first night.

Jim felt herself silently slip close to Scotty, experimentally wrapping her limbs around him. Ohh. Comfy. And he didn't seem to mind. Perfect. In fact, he pulled her closer, before falling asleep. Jim almost giggled at the very light snores. Almost. But she didn't want to wake him back up after having just fallen asleep. She closed her eyes, deciding to drift off to sleep with him.

-Page Break-

Jim let out a cry of pain as she felt her shoulder come out of socket. Holy damn, this guy didn't give up. Well neither did she, damn it all. Jim closed her eyes as a knife came down, unable to dodge in time, cursing her bad luck, When she head an oof and wasn't in pain, she looked again, to see Scotty tackling the man down, punching him. Awh. Her baby came and saved her. That was so sweet. "Thank you, Monty."

Scotty frowned as the man laid there, groaning. He went to her, kissing her. "Stop puttin' yerself in these ridiculous situations, lass." He said lightly, smiling a bit.

Jim shrugged, "It would be boring if I did." She teased him, before humming. "Now. I want to thank my hero, Scotty." She said, smirk evident, eyebrow raised.

"And how do ye plan ta do tha', lassie?" He asked, smiling back with his own cocky smile he had.

Jim leaned in, whispering, "I think I'm gonna let you finally fuck me, and fuck me as hard as you like." She said, leaning in for a kiss, then biting his lip.

Scotty flushed a bit, "Well, I can't turn ye down, now can I?" He asked.

Jim smirked, "Not with all this adrenaline and oxytocin, Mr. Scotty."


End file.
